dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lois Lane (Earth-Two)
Lois Lane Kent or Lois Lane-Kent? This page has Lois's married name consistently as Lois Lane-Kent (that is, first name "Lois", last name "Lane-Kent"). However, I've been reading the Mr. & Mrs. Superman superman stories from Superman Family and they have Lois's married name as Lois Lane Kent (that is, first name "Lois", middle name "Lane", last name "Kent") (also, she still used Lois Lane in her professional career as a reporter). Where did Lane-Kent come from? Is it a later retcon (or maybe just a mistake)? Shadzane �� (talk) 17:05, January 5, 2018 (UTC) :IIRC, . --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:39, January 5, 2018 (UTC) ::Does ICSF&O trump the large number of stories in which it was "Lane Kent"? Because this whole pretentious hyphenated "Lane-Kent" thing is pretty strictly a post-1980s affectation. Back in Lois & Clark's salad days, married ladies used their "maiden names" as middle names. In America, anyway. ::In his lifetime, behind his back, Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson was an object of ridicule (at least from Walt Kelly) for exactly that kind of puffery. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 18:00, January 5, 2018 (UTC) :::I don't know about the custom at the time and place. I have no issue with removing the hyphen. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:03, January 5, 2018 (UTC) ::::I have made that change. Shadzane �� (talk) 18:41, January 5, 2018 (UTC) :::::It likely is like Conan Doyle. Depending on how you look at the last name is Doyle or "Conan Doyle" (no hyphen).--BruceGrubb (talk) 23:04, January 6, 2018 (UTC) ::::::I don't see how that's related. Arthur Conan didn't marry a Mr. Doyle. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 23:06, January 6, 2018 (UTC) :::::::Because sometimes his surname is treated as double-barrelled and sometimes not. Unlike, e.g. Sacha Baron Cohen, whose surname is always "Baron Cohen". —Justin (koavf)·T· · 23:50, January 6, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::Conan is the middle name, Doyle the surname. Lane is the maiden name, Kent the husband's name. Even if they're "treated" similar, it's an entirely different situation. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:27, January 7, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::From what I have found it appears that "Conan Doyle" was used a compound surname by both him (all the way back to high school) and his children. Dame Jean Conan Doyle (maiden name) and Adrian Malcolm Conan Doyle being two of the better known examples. :::::::::Also his second wife was called Jean Conan Doyle rather then Jean Doyle (maiden name was Jean Elizabeth Leckie) as demonstrated by his grave in Minstead: "Steel True, Blade Straight, Arthur Conan Doyle, Knight, Patriot, Physician & Man of Letters, 22 May 1859 – 7 July 1930, And His Beloved, His Wife, Jean Conan Doyle reunited 27 June 1940." :::::::::So Lois could have used Lane as a middle name or Lane Kent as a compound surname.--BruceGrubb (talk) 14:21, January 7, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::::Your analogy is still irrelevant. She used Conan Doyle, not Leckie Doyle or Leckie-Doyle, which is what's up for discussion here. How is Lois using her own maiden name as a middle name similar to an author's wife in a different era and different country using her husband's middle name (which is often conflated with his surname) as her full married name? --14:42, January 7, 2018 (UTC)